disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Mouse (night club)
|location = Disneyville |ruler = Mickey Mouse |owner = Pete Scrooge McDuck (briefly) Jafar (briefly) |workers = |visitors = Various Disney characters }}The House of Mouse is a nightclub located in the middle of Main Street, Disneyville and is the central location of the television series of the same name. The club was co-founded by Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. On opening night, the club was purchased by the evil landlord Pete, who plots to shut down the club. In the course of the series, the club was briefly owned by Scrooge McDuck for one night. The club was also renamed "House of Villains" twice throughout the show. Donald also had the club's name changed to the "House of Duck" briefly in the first episode. At one point, all the Disney villains met together and attempted to take over the club. However, they were foiled by the collected efforts of Mickey and Aladdin. Description Foyer :The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guests may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Donald can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a handshake. Daisy works at the reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Max Goof assists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Restaurant/Theater :One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over 120 people. Given the wide variety of clientèle at the club, which includes Willie the Giant and Elliott the Dragon, the amount of seating at the club can vary wildly at times. Goofy and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including those of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. There is also a huge TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons and live video feeds. Mickey often hosts the evening's events on-stage. The TV screen measures as a widescreen TV and adjusts its screen size depending on the aspect ratio of the cartoon being shown. Backstage :This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage spaces and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back entrance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Minnie is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the show's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Kitchen :All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and often exotic palates of the club's clientèle. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Gus Goose works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. Control Room :From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the restaurant/theater area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (for example, DVD or VHS players) to show cartoons and live video feeds when instructed to do so. Prop Room :Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all of Disney animation can be found here, including magical items such as Genie's Lamp, The Black Cauldron, Noah's Flood and more. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless one took Pluto along as a guide. However, Mickey and his friends usually have little trouble navigating the prop room. Gallery House of Mouse HD 02.png|The aerial view from Disneyville in the intro to every episode. House of Mouse - Background from End Credits.jpg|The closing credit background from the end of every episode. House mouse sign 3.JPG|The sign of the nightclub. Unplugged Club - Club from the outside 2.png House of Mouse front position 2.jpg House of Mouse background end credits 2.png|The closing credit background from Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Front entrance of the club (HOM).PNG|The front entrance of the club. Back entrance of the club (HOM).PNG|The back entrance from inside the club. Foyer (HOM).PNG|The foyer. Foyer view at the House of Mouse.PNG|The foyer with a red chair and the reception desk. Red chair (HOM).PNG|The foyer with a red chair. The Magic Mirror (HOM).PNG|If the guests or the club's staff to tell the Magic Mirror at the front hall of the club, he appears and telling any questions. Clapgroup.jpg|The restaurant/theater. Aerial view from the theater (HOM).PNG|The aerial view from the restaurant/theater. Back of the theater (HOM).PNG|Back of the restaurant/theater. Backstage (HOM).PNG|The backstage with an employee rest area. Backstage (HOM) (2).PNG|The backstage with staff offices, dressing rooms, storage spaces, and the entrance of the prop room. The doors (HOM).PNG|The doors of the backstage, including the doors of Mickey's dressing room and the "hairy manilow" room. Backstage with a vending machine (HOM).PNG|The backstage with a vending machine and a phone. Another backstage view at the House of Mouse.PNG|The backstage with a green chair at the left. Mickey's water cooler.PNG|Sometimes, the water drinker (when Mickey is thirsty) appeared in the first episode. Huey, Dewey and Louie's dressing room doors (HOM).PNG|The doors of Huey, Dewey and Louie's dressing rooms. King Larry's dressing room door.PNG|The door of King Larry's dressing room. Door of the rehearsal room (HOM).PNG|The door of the rehearsal room. In Case of Fire closet.PNG|When the club is on fire, then Mickey opens the "In Case of Fire" closet and wears the sorcerer oufit in safety. Corridor of the backstage (HOM).PNG|The corridor of the backstage. Janitor's closet (HOM).PNG|The door of the janitor's closet. The exit room (HOM).PNG|At the backstage, there's a exit entrance of the club. Dressing room (HOM).PNG|Mickey's dressing room. King Larry's dressing room.PNG|King Larry's dressing room. Generic dressing room (HOM).PNG|A generic dressing room, possibly for Timon and Pumbaa. Another generic dressing room (HOM).PNG|Another generic dressing room, possibly for Clarabelle or Mr. Turkey. Rehearsal room (HOM).PNG|The rehearsal room. Entrance of the kitchen (HOM).PNG|The front entrance of the kitchen. Back entrance of the kitchen (HOM).PNG|The back entrance of the kitchen. Kitchen (HOM).PNG|The kitchen. The kitchen with the freezer (HOM).PNG|The kitchen with the freezer. Control room (HOM).PNG|The control room. Prop room (HOM).PNG|The prop room. Max aparcacoches.png|The H.O.M. valet. Max's parking space (HOM).PNG|Max's parking space at the valet. Back of the building (HOM).PNG|The back entrance from outside the club. Up in the club (HOM).PNG|The club's roof. The door of the club's roof (HOM).PNG|The entrance door of the club's roof. Category:Locations Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Buildings Category:Fictional Restaurants Category:Mickey Mouse universe locations Category:House of Mouse locations Category:Theaters